1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening/closing a cover for an electric curtain. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for opening/closing a cover for an electric curtain, which can cover an upper profile of the electric curtain installed in a rear package tray of a vehicle to improve the exterior beauty.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electric curtain for a vehicle is one of equipment for convenience that blocks out light incident through a door glass or a rear glass.
The electric curtain for the rear glass is installed at a rear tray, i.e., a rear package tray of a rear seat, and is usually divided into a link-type and a wire-type.
In this case, a withdrawal aperture is penetratively formed in the rear package tray for the rise and fall of a curtain sheet.
As shown in FIG. 1, the link-type electric curtain is configured to include a driving device 20 mounted at a lower part of the rear package tray, an upper frame 12 coupled to an upper end portion of a curtain sheet 10, and a multi joint link 14 connected between the driving device 20 and the upper frame 12.
Accordingly, as a motor of the driving device 20 rotates, the multi joint link 14 spreads out in a straight line, and simultaneously, the upper frame 12 connected to the multi joint link 14 rises, allowing the curtain sheet 10 integrated with the upper frame 12 to rise through an withdrawal aperture of the rear package tray and simultaneously to spread out while covering a rear glass.
As shown in FIG. 2, the wire-type electric curtain is configured to include a driving device 20 mounted at a lower part of the rear package tray, an upper frame 12 coupled to an upper end portion of a curtain sheet 10, a guide rail 16 inserted into both side ends of the upper frame 12, and a wire 18 connected between the driving device 20 and the upper frame 12.
Accordingly, as a motor of the driving device 20 is operated, the wire 18 circulates, and simultaneously, the upper frame 12 is pulled in an upward direction, allowing the curtain sheet 10 integrated with the upper frame 12 to rise through a withdrawal aperture of the rear package tray and simultaneously to spread out while covering a rear glass.
However, when the link- and wire-type electric curtains are not operated (in falling state), as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the upper frame 12 integrally connected to the upper end of the curtain sheet is intactly exposed through the withdrawal aperture 32 of the rear package tray 30, reducing the exterior beauty.
Also, since the rear package tray 30 needs to be installed with a two-piece structure in which the front and rear sides are divided based on the withdrawal aperture 32 and the upper frame 12 is seated in the withdrawal aperture 32 of the rear package tray 30, the number of parts may increase.
Furthermore, in case of the link-type of electric curtain as shown in FIG. 3, since a roller withdrawal part 34 having a V-shape is separately needed to withdraw a roller mounted at both side ends of the upper frame 12, its structure may become complicated. Also, in case of the wire-type of electric curtain as shown in FIG. 4, since the guide rail 16 needs to be separately installed to guide the rising and falling trajectory at both side ends of the upper frame 12, its structure becomes complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.